Zeolitic materials are known to have utility as sorbents and to have catalytic properties for various types of organic conversion reactions. Certain zeolitic materials are ordered, porous crystalline materials having a definite crystalline structure as determined by X-ray diffraction. Within the zeolitic crystalline material there are a large number of cavities which may be interconnected by a number of smaller channels or pores. These cavities and pores are uniform in size within a specific zeolitic material. Since the dimensions of these pores are such as to accept for sorption molecules of certain dimensions while rejecting those of larger dimensions, these materials have come to be known as “molecular sieves” and are utilized in a variety of ways to take advantage of these properties.
The composition and characterizing powder X-ray diffraction pattern of molecular sieve SSZ-63 are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,733,742, which also describes the synthesis of the molecular sieve using N-cyclodecyl-N-methylpyrrolidinium cations as a structure directing agent.
According to A. W. Burton et al. (J. Phys. Chem. B 2005, 109, 20266-20275), SSZ-63 is related structurally to zeolite beta. Zeolite beta possesses a three-dimensional system of pores delimited by 12-ring windows. Whereas conventional zeolite beta may be described as a random intergrowth of two polytypes, polytype A and polytype B, in nearly equal proportions, SSZ-63 may be described as a random intergrowth of beta polytypes B and CH having about 60-70% polytype CH character. Polytype CH is the hypothetical polytype C proposed by J. B. Higgins et al. (Zeolites 1988, 8, 446-452 and Zeolites 1989, 9, 358) and is essentially an ordered intergrowth of polytypes A and B.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,878,916 discloses the synthesis of SSZ-63 using 1-(decahydronaphthalene-2-yl)-1-methylpyrrolidinium cations as a structure directing agent.
According to the present disclosure, it has now been found that di(cyclopentylmethyl)dimethylammonium cations can be effective as a structure directing agent in the synthesis of SSZ-63.